girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Combining the publication information
There are several pages with publication information, often overlapping. In no particular order: * Girl Genius Novelization: List of the three novels with publication dates and pictures. * List of Published Volumes: Information on the 13 published comic volumes, with page counts and information on other editions. * The Comic Book: The relationship between the "ordinary" comic books and the later volumes. * Trade Paperbacks: The 13 published volumes with information on the extras contained. * The introduction to the Chronology shows the relationship between the chapters of the novels, the comic volumes, and the webcomic pages. Also related is Girl Genius:Regular Maintenance which (along with other topics) tries to present changes to make when a new volume appears. This page should be updates, I notice it doesn't mention Trade Paperbacks. There is significant overlap between those pages. In particular, I don't see a reason for separate List of Published Volumes and Trade Paperbacks. (If anyone does, please explain why.) I don't assume this should be all one page (although maybe), but it would be nice to have a vision for all the information being presented and create new pages to fit that vision. Feel free to jump in and make changes if you have specific changes you want to make, but can anyone suggest a vision for how the information would best be useful to users of the wiki? Argadi (talk) 14:20, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks to William Ansley for pointing out that List of Special Pages, Notes, and Annotations, Double-page spreads in Girl Genius, and List of Double-Page Spreads are also somewhat related in that they cover all of the volumes. Argadi (talk) 14:48, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :: The List of Double-Page Spreads I created should really be eliminated, with a redirect to the Double-page spreads in Girl Genius. I want to rework the former article a bit first, and then I will do this. :: I agree that some sort of consolidation of the articles with publication information is warranted. I will think about it and comment again later. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:42, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Other pages that should be considered in the discussion of what to merge are Girl Genius and A (Spoiler Free) Guide for New Girl Genius Readers. I do not think we should try to combine all of the pages that have been mentioned so far into a single page, necessarily, but I do think that there should be only one place we need to maintain that contains a list of the current volumes, such as is shown at the beginning of the Chronology pages. I think this should be in a template, which will then be used on all of the pages that need to display such information. I realize that the information I refer to on the chronology pages is already in a template. I propose that we move the list of current volumes from that template into a new template and either expand it to include the prose novels, or put the the prose novels into their own template. Then these templates will be placed on any pages that need to refer to a list of current publications. I also agree that there needs to be some consolidation of the existing pages that list publications, but I want to think about this further. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:37, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I did not see any mention of the digital editions of the Girl Genius story. It is available in both PDF (comics) and Kindle (novels) and other digital formats besides for the novels. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 16:52, January 5, 2015 (UTC) : Publication by DriveThru Comics is mentioned in the Other Editions section of List of Published Volumes. Argadi (talk) 20:37, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :: So, we need to consolidate all sources of the Girl Genius stories, right? Let's put all the source on a single page and then be done with it. There is no real need to drag our readers around to more than one page to find a source of the Girl Genius literature. It could be broken down into two different divisions, one for the graphic novels and the other for the prose novels. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:30, January 5, 2015 (UTC)